Jeff McCallister
Jeffrey "Jeff" McCallister is Kevin's second older brother and Megan and Linnie's younger brother in the movie Home Alone and in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Jeff is portrayed by Mike Maronna. He is protective of Kevin but sometimes bullies him. Age: 13 (Home Alone) Age: 14 (Home Alone 2:Lost in New York) Home Alone In the movie, Jeff is seen packing for his family trip to Paris, France. When Kevin tells Jeff that he doesn't know how to pack a suitcase, Jeff tells Kevin "tough" to which Kevin replies to Jeff that's what their sister Megan told him. Jeff then tells Kevin that Buzz suggested packing toilet paper and water in his suitcase and then throws his bag down the stairs where it lands within inches of the `police officer' (Harry)'s feet Later on, when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over cheese pizza, Jeff calls Kevin a disease, to which Kevin tells Jeff to shut up. The next day, as the McCallisters are seen getting into the van on the way to the airport, Jeff is seen playing with someone. When the McCallisters arrive in Paris, Jeff is seen rushing to the telephone with his Mom and the others so his Mom can get contact with the police back home in Chicago to check on Kevin. When there are no more flights back to Chicago, Jeff decides to go to his Uncle Rob's apartment with his dad and siblings while his Mom waits at the airport to try to get a flight back to Chicago. At Uncle Rob's apartment, Jeff is seen watching the movie It's a Wonderful Life in French and eating an appetizer of shrimp served by his Uncle Frank. On Christmas Morning Jeff and his dad and the rest of the siblings take the Christmas morning flight back home and make it back. They are reunited with Kate and Kevin. When Kevin says he went shopping yesterday for milk, eggs, and fabric softener, Jeff is surprised, and Buzz remarks that Kevin doesn't know how to tie his shoes, but knows how to go shopping. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York Although Jeff appears in the sequel, he doesn't speak very often, and doesn't really bully Kevin (like in the first film). However, he does speak during the scene when the family arrives in Florida when he realizes that Kevin is missing (and is also never referred to by his name like he was in the first film). Jeff is first seen getting ready to go on the family's trip to Miami, Florida, and then at the pageant where he laughs at Buzz's prank and is shown getting knocked over. At the family meeting about Buzz and Kevin's incident, Jeff does not applaud for Buzz and is shown glaring at him, implying that he is more angry at Buzz than at Kevin. The next morning, Jeff is seen rushing to the airport with his family to catch the flight (which they're able to do so), and later handing his family their luggage. Jeff is next seen in the Miami hotel watching the Spanish version of the movie "It's a Wonderful Life". Jeff then goes to New York with his family once they find out that Kevin is there. Finally, Jeff looks at Kevin and gives him a smile (as his way of saying he is proud of him) in the Plaza Hotel when Buzz tells everyone that if it hadn't been for Kevin's mistake, they wouldn't be in the suite with the Christmas tree and the free gifts in the first place, and adds that Kevin should open up the first present; Jeff is then heard clapping for both Buzz and Kevin this time, along with the other members of the family. Trivia *Along with Linnie, Jeff is completely absent from Home Alone 4, with only Buzz and Megan as Kevin's siblings. 73757-8695.gif|Jeff in "Home Alone 2." Jeff.jpg|Jeff in "Home Alone". Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:McCallisters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cousins Category:Minor Characters Category:Boys Category:Article stubs Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Human